feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Reactor
Greg Tech 2.X Information Before reading: The way fusion reactors work has changed completely in the newest version of GregTech! The Fusion Reactor is the most powerful way to generate EU power in the game. The reactor is part of the GregTech mod. In Feed The Beast Beta Pack A, the reactor generates 4,096 EU/t. In GregTech 2.06, the reactor outputs 32,768 EU/t in 1,000,000 EU packets. The Fusion Reactor can also be used to produce Iridium and Platinum Dust, although this requires an input of energy instead of a generation of energy. Caution: This guide is only for GregTech 2.x. GregTech 3+ changed the fusion reactor mechanics heavily and is not compatible with the information hereafter. Setting up a Fusion Reactor To set up a Fusion Reactor, a Fusion Reactor block is required as well as 24 Fusion Coils, 2 HV Transformers, cables to provide input and output energy, and a method of getting enough energy to trigger the fusion. Even reactions which are exothermic (energy-outputting) require a specific amount of energy stored before fusion can begin, usually several million. Thus, a stable power supply is necessary before a Fusion Reactor is set up to multiply this power. To use the Fusion Reactor as a power source, it will need to be charged untill it reaches 40 million EU. If it is used to create Iridium, it will need 90 million EU to start and then 2 to 4 million EU to continue production. Remember, if the resources for the reactor run out, it will have to be recharged again. The two photographs here show an example Fusion Reactor setup; if the Fusion Coils are laid out in a different manner than shown, the Fusion Reactor will refuse to function. The Fusion Reactor's GUI will say whether or not the coils are positioned properly. Note that the coils must also be positioned horizontally, not vertically. In newer versions of GregTech, instead of HV Transformers, 4 Supercondensators are required as well as a total of 16 HV Transformers and enough Superconductorwire to connect them up. Note that due to the immense EU/t output, wire loops (such as a wall of HV Transformers) can cause extreme lag. Each fusion operation has a required operation energy to trigger the fusion, a specific EU output, two input materials and one output material. If any of these are wrong, the Fusion Reactor will not function. All recipes with their necessary factors can be found in the database of a GregTech-Computercube. Energy can be inserted via the two sides with the larger circles. Energy output is the two smaller circles. The top face can be used for filling the top slot of the reactor with pipes and the bottom face can be used for filling the bottom slot of the reactor with pipes. Any remaining sides not used for energy input or output can be used for piping out the product cells. The Reactor has an internal storage of 100 million EU. Recipe Fusion Reactor 4x Energyflow Circuit 2x Lapotronic_Energyorb 2x Supercondensator 1x GregTech-Computercube Fusion Coil Video Tutorial New Fusion Reactor Tutorial (GregTech 3+) Old Fusion Reactor Tutorial (GregTech 2.x) Category:Energy Generation Category:GregTech